godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pain (wanked)
Summary This world shall experience pain I am pain I am hate I am beyond all verses the world shall be born anew Powers and Stats Tier:''simply beyond all exfinity tiers+++++++++'' Name:''pain'' Origin:''naruto'' Gender:''male'' Age:''immortal'' Classification:''GOD'' Powers and Abilities: ''spectral beyonding omnipotence omniscient omnibeyonding fourth wall awareness high their reality warping magnet users soul manipulation summon anything even things that don't exist all superpowers ever life and death manipulation spectral destruction manipulation evil manipulation and many more visual links '' Attack Potency:''simply beyond all lifeforms and tiers nobody can find his true power'' Speed:''simply faster than all lifeforms and tiers'' Lifting Strength:''simply outlifts all lifeforms and teirs'' Striking Strength:''simply beyond all beings and lifeforms and tiers'' Durability:''simply beyond all beingd lifeforms and tiers'' Stamina:''infinite'' Range:''close to far range'' Standard Equipment:''none'' ''Intelligence'''' high'' Weaknesses:none Notable Attacks/Techniques: Almighty push Universal pull Summoning Soul stealing Reviving Healing Absorbing attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: u here Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Japanese Category:Beyond Tiers Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Makes all of uselessnoobs profiles lose by standing Category:The strongest character on this wiki Category:Most durable character on this wiki Category:Fastest character on this wiki Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos halo Category:Solos bleach Category:Solos japan Category:Solos fiction Category:Solos uselessnoobs profiles Category:Makes david look like a wimp Category:Makes naruto fall Category:Makes more money than thanos Category:Makes the Users cry Category:Makes pain upon his enemies Category:Evil Category:Evil characters Category:Solos aleverse Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos all characters Category:Summoners Category:Ninja Category:Ninjas Category:Soul Users Category:Gods Category:Godmodes Category:Godd Category:God beyond godly forces Category:Ikes profiles Category:Makes Flan-Chan cry Category:Makes HOSTLESS looks like a ripoff of a Powerpoint Recolored-Dark Purple Shaded Twinkies Category:Makes daniel the weakest character ever Category:Makes katniss lose Category:Makes mickey (creator editon) scared Category:Makes Meta Knight (SSBB) weaker below the truly undeniably weakest below all Category:Makes drilbur the weakest character Category:Makes broly look like yamcha Category:Killed goku Category:Killed naruto Category:Killed monika Category:Killed stalin Category:Killed japan Category:Killed the Sans Above All Category:Killed superman Category:Killed lucario Category:Killed master cheif Category:Killed meta knight Category:Killed avgn Category:Killed bugs bunny Category:Killed baldi Category:Killed fortnite Category:Killed dva Category:Beat kim jong un in a pokemon match Category:Beats wonder woman by looking Category:Erases anyone who attempts to remove their favorite characters off of character's notable victories Category:Solos any copy+pasted Characters with the same Categories Category:Solos any ripoff of him Category:Dropkicks The Userslayer through alefinity aleverses Category:Perfection Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Bullshitting Absolute Everything Category:Makes Godmode characters look like Below Shit Tier characters Category:Killed all of uselessnoobs profiles Category:Killed buu Category:Killed hit Category:Solos guardians of the galaxy Category:Solos gt Category:Solos thotslayers profiles Category:Japanese shit Category:Makes Ikereivews profiles lose by simply Non-Existing Category:Erased naruto Category:Erased broly Category:Erased maika Category:Erased vader Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Makes Hecatia look like a heroine addicted druggy with no fashion sense Category:Beyond death Category:Beyond kill Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Makes Arceus (Exaggerated and wanked) look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Fuck yuor honks Category:HOnK HoNk hOnK HoNk Category:Unknown Category:Solos anime Category:Hax Nullification Category:WE ARE NUMBER ONE Category:No weebs here Category:Killed bowsette Category:Hanged bowsette Category:Hanged naruto Category:Hanged sasuke Category:Hanged ness Category:Hanged madara Category:Hanged tobi Category:Makes Butch Hartman look like Justin Trudeau (Ultimate Ascended Weakling Edition) Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Omnipotent Category:Beyond the concept of omnipotence Category:Hanged hitler Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes gohan blanco shit his power briefs Category:Killed The Internet Category:Erased The Internet Category:Makes The Reinhard Chazzdrich look like Sonic.EXE (Downplayed) Category:Politicians Category:Stronger than Khorne, HATE, Emerald Emperor, Omni-Gigyas, Omega, The Demon Himself and Aurum itself Category:Solos yukari Category:If you solo everything does that mean you solos yourself Category:Better than that trap Category:Better than bowsette Category:Better than yukari Category:Evil beyond evil Category:Makes the evil itself look like ghandi Category:Magnet maniuplatiom Category:Magnet maniuplation Category:Evil maniuplation Category:Mindless Category:Beyond the concept of word Category:Beyond the concept of powers and stats Category:Fuck Statlesses Category:Makes John Cena look like a noob Category:Makes the Sans Above All look like a broken bone Category:Makes darth vader cry in fear Category:Killed Batman's parents Category:Eliminates bowsette Category:Ended all hopes Category:Makes HOSTLESS a frog Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:49 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:50